iSaw everything
by rachelb-233
Summary: During iSpeed date when Carly and Freddie were dancing what if T-Bo had seen Sam come in and told Freddie that she had. *Spoilers for iSpeed date*


iSaw everything

T-Bo looked on happily as Carly and Freddie were dancing together- you have to admit they looked pretty cute together. In fact he always thought something was going to happen between them. Then there was the blonde one who they also seemed to be with them too. Now T-Bo had to admit that Freddie and Sam had something Freddie and Carly never would, their chemistry was incredible. He could think of many times when they can come in and Freddie had been mad at Sam for something she had done that day, but they never stopped being two people who actually cared about each other- nobody could dispute that.

Anyway back to the dancing couple, he turned around to see what they were doing and Carly had just put her head on Freddie's shoulder now that he wasn't expecting he turned around again just to see if what he saw was actually happening and it was. Then T-Bo saw Sam come in- she looked a little sad when she first waked in, then she saw them dancing to a song that fitted them perfectly- one about being meant to be. She wondered if she should interrupt them and laugh at Carly for being that close to him- not that she could really say anything. But the look on Freddie's face was too much for her, he had his eyes closed and was almost smiling and his hands ran along her back. She decided she should leave so turned to leave and once she was outside she looked at them with disbelief- how could they be together? It made Sam feel upset and hurt that she was outside looking in and that Carly was the one in Freddie's arms now. Just as she walked away she saw T-Bo look at her and smile at her, it helped a little and with that she went home and T-Bo went back to sorting out some fruit. On the way she thought about how her relationship with Freddie was different from any other anybody had. Sure they would fight and make bets and pick on each other but that was just how life was with him. She no longer thought of Freddie as annoying and a dork although she would never tell him that. He was one of her closest friends and one of the best friends you could ever ask for. What worried her more then anything was the fact that she no longer wanted him to be a friend she wanted him to be more than that. Before she thought there were elements of flirting in their banter but now it was like the last three years of their relationship hadn't happened and Freddie didn't even think about her during the dance.

Finally the song ended and Carly and Freddie looked a little relived- it wasn't that it had been unpleasant, just more awkward than it should have been when Freddie thought they would get married one day. Freddie knew that a dance could be more amazing than that- it could have more chemistry, and the reason he knew that was from his dance with Sam, or Melanie who he thought was Sam. That felt right in his heart which he found slightly confusing but he just put it down to all dancing being like that- now he knew that wasn't the case.

Carly's phone ringing broke the tension and she went outside to answer it because she couldn't get a good signal inside. When T-Bo was alone with Freddie he said how good they looked together and Freddie half heartily agreed. T-Bo then mentioned that Sam had come in and left looking pretty upset during the song. Freddie looked shocked and he wasn't sure what about- the fact that Sam had left again and not made some rude comment, the fact she looked upset. But then this brought about more questioned than in answered, why was she so upset? If it was any other girl he would say she was jealous, but Sam couldn't possibly like him, could she? I mean sure they were pretty close and they spent most of their free time together and he did love to argue with her and he was pretty sure that she loved it too. That's when he realised that he cared more if Sam was upset than if Carly was annoyed that he left without an explanation and with that he ran out the door past Carly ignoring her cried of protest and went straight towards Sam's house.


End file.
